


Jealousy

by Jajajaja



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, GW2017B, Gallavich Week, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajajaja/pseuds/Jajajaja
Summary: Gallavich Week: Day 5Mickey finds himself insecure because of Svetlana's rich new boyfriend. He worries that he will try to buy Yevgeny's love, and Ian talks some sense into him.





	Jealousy

"I can't fucking believe him," Mickey said angrily.

"Uh huh," Ian said as he closed their front door behind him.

"It's just-just what gives him the fucking right. Tryna fucking buy the kid's love," he grumbled. "What twelve-year old needs a dirt bike, huh?"

"You're right," Ian said, toeing off his shoes next to the front door.

"He didn't even run it by us," he said, moving on towards the kitchen. "He's my son. Ours. Not fucking Pavel's." Mickey opened the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice. "Thinks just 'cause he's stickin it in Svet that he gets some kinda say in how Yev's raised. No, fuck that."

"Well," Ian said, smirking, "been stickin it in you, and I get a say in how Yev's raised."

"Shut up, Gallagher. Just as much his dad as I am, maybe more."

Ian shook his head.

Mickey pulled down a glass from the cupboard and filled it to the brim with orange juice. He took a long gulp, then continued his tirade with new gusto.

"I don't even understand what Svetlana sees in him. He's not that rich, he's not that young, comes with a shit ton of ex-wife baggage, he's not even that good looking—"

"And he had a small dick," Ian added, nodding.

"And he has a small—" Mickey paused. "Ian! Quit fuckin around. This is serious!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ian said, smiling and not looking all that sorry. He reached out and held on to Mickey's upper arm. "You were saying..."

"This ain't a joke, asshole," Mickey said, miffed.

"I know, I know, but it's still kind of hilarious to me." He rubbed his hand up and down Mickey's arm and stepped a bit closer. "You're jealous. You think that Yev's gonna like this guy more than you."

"I'm not jealous," Mickey said automatically.

"It's okay, if you are," Ian said. His hand traced up Mickey's arm and settled on his shoulder. "Understandable, even. But also just really dumb. Yev loves you, Mickey. _You're_ his dad, and no one, not Pavel, not anyone, is gonna replace you."

"You're his dad too," Mickey grumbled.

"Yeah, see. Kid's got a big heart, lotta capacity of love. And even if Svet does get serious with Pavel, that doesn't mean that Yev's gonna cast us to the wind." Ian grabbed the side of Mickey's head and made him look into his eyes. "That boy worships the ground you walk on, and nothing anyone else does is gonna change that. Okay? Pavel-he's just tryna win Yev over. I don't know if you've noticed, but the kid's kinda hard not to love." Mickey's eyes rolled away. "Okay?" Ian repeated, and caught Mickey's eyes again.

"Okay."

"Okay," Ian said, and knocked their foreheads together. "And not for nothing," he whispered, "but jealous is kind of a good look on you. All parent-y, wantin to take care of our son." Ian smiled. "Dad-Mickey is one of my favorite Mickeys." Ian laid a quick peck on Mickey's lips.

From such close range, Ian couldn't see Mickey's eyebrows, but he could feel Mickey's forehead moving against his, as Mickey contorted his face into one of the millions of expressions that Ian loved. "If you start calling me daddy, we're over. I don't even care if you get half my money when we get divorced. I refuse to live that way."

"Okay," Ian said, nodding. He pecked Mickey's lips again. "...daddy."

"What did I just say?" Mickey said, breaking contact.

"No, no, no. Sorry. I'm sorry," Ian said, chasing him with a large step forward. He captured Mickey and engulfed his smaller frame in a tight hug. "You're okay, right?" Ian whispered into his hair.

"Yeah. Was being stupid," Mickey said.

"The stupidest," Ian agreed. 


End file.
